All Good Things End
by MaterMind
Summary: Chase and Jack have a spectacular relationship, but there is one thing that continually creates arguments between them. This story tells of the effects of this argument on Chase, and how Chase is changed forever. ChaseXJack
1. Chapter 1

Chase had been awake for a while. He gave up on falling back asleep as the morning started to creep in through the open balcony. He looked down to the figure curled under his left arm with a soft grin. Jack was still asleep, and it was early enough he probably wouldn't be awake for a while.

Chase had learned early on in their relationship that if he was observant he could gage how content his partner was by watching which areas aged the quickest. After the first week of their relationship chase had noticed line forming and deepening around the youthful lips of his lover. Jack smiled faster and more often in Chases presence, and laugh lines etched themselves on Jack's face like a visual reminder of past emotions.

Chase's smile slowly faded as his eyes traced the new frown line forming in his lovers skin. The lines hadn't been there last week, and Chase knew that something was wrong, but his Jack hadn't told him about anything that was bothering him, and Chase hadn't asked.

Chase sighed it had been a long night and he wanted to washway his stress. He carefully pulled away the silk sheets blocking out the morning cold. He shivered, and glided towards the bathroom. His cat servants had anticipated his needs as they are forced to do through his manipulative magic. He smirked at his own power as he remembered the powerful warrior the cat servant standing before him used to be, but that was before Chase had defeated and changed him. Of all of his powers, Chase thought to himself, the power to change his enemies into his ever obedient cat slaves was one of his favorites. Slaves were truly convenient. Slowly he lowered himself into the warm waters and let his muscles relax.

He couldn't stay soaking in the water forever, and eventually the warmth seeped away. He forced himself out of the shallow pool with a little reluctance and returned to his room. The sun was now streaming through the windows with no regard for the pale figure sleeping in the over sized bed. Chase watched Jack's chest rise and fall with his slow breathe, soon he decided to go back to bed and wait for Jack to wake. His shower had completely relaxed him, but the fine creases between his lover's brows made him remember why he was worried in the first place. He signed, he decided he would have to ask Jack what was wrong later. He sat on the edge of the bed and threw his covers back over his slightly damp body. Jack stirred slightly in his sleep, and Chase frowned he had hoped not to wake Jack up by coming back to bed, but Jack only seemed to be waking up more and more. Understanding what he needed before he did the cat closest to him moved to fetch breakfast.

…

I'm reposting this chapter with a different format, because apparently copy pasting from Google Docs doesn't work very well. Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up to the sound of dishes clinking on metal. He peered at his partner through his groggy eyes and saw the man staring absently. He watched for a while as his lover took slow sips of his morning wine. His lover seemed peaceful and quiet to the untrained eye, but Jack could see there was something on his mind. He watched as Chase's eyes burned holes into the entity only he could see, Chase's eyes were full of dark emotion, but every inch of him radiated peace and warmth. The man next to him was propped against a massive pile of pillows, his long green black hair hung wetly about his muscular frame. The red silk sheets were wrapped loosely about his hips. Jack was content to watch Chase's musings, but soon a new smell began to permeate the room.

There was a wonderful sweet smell drifting from the other side of his lover. His stomach gave a long low groan, and he blushed.

"Good morning to you too, Jack's stomach." Chase chuckled at Jack's embarrassed expression.

Jacks simple reply was to smile at his lover, his smile only widened when he was handed a strawberry cream pastry. He tried to take a few slow bites at first, but soon realize how ravenous he was. He quickly wolfed down the pastry, and then glanced sheepishly around to see if there was more. He had no reason to worry however, as Chase pushed over another half a pastry. Jack grinned before once again gorging himself on the spectacular food he was provided with. Soon there lay about him a gathering on dishes, and misplaced pillows. Jack contented himself to curl up on Chase's bare chest.

The two of them sat like that for a while in silence. Chase finally broke the peaceful quiet, "It took you a long time to wake up this morning."

"I actually woke up a while ago, but you seemed lost in your thoughts and I didn't want to interrupt." Jack replied.

Chase raised an eyebrow at his partner, "Oh, is that so." he smiled down at Jack, and ran his fingers through his black mane of hair.

The small crease between Jack's brows deepened, "You looked like you had something on your mind. Is there something worrying you?" He glanced up to gage Chase's reaction.

Chase sighed as he met his lovers red eyes, "I was thinking of asking you that very question Jack. I've noticed that something is bothering you." Jack blushed and tried to look away from Chase, but Chase held Jack's face in his strong hands to prevent Jack's escape. "I was hoping you would solve it already, or tell me the problem, but you haven't told me what you've been worried about. Please, Jack, let me help." Though the actual words sounded like a plea Jack knew Chase wasn't asking it was a soft command, but a command all the same. Chase didn't have the ability to ask for something. If Chase wanted it, Chase got it, but that was one of the main reasons Jack loved and admired him. There was no one more powerful or commanding than the great Chase Young.

Jack sighed in defeat. He'd been hoping to avoid this conversation until he had a better argument. "Chase You're eyes are better than mine, so you must have noticed that I'm aging."

"Of course you're aging. You are human, Jack." Chase scoffed, but his eyes tightened with worry.

Jack interrupted, "Exactly! I'm human!" his voice raised a little higher than the quiet morning deemed necessary, "I'm human and you're not. I'm nearing thirty now, and you haven't aged a day past 20. Chase -"

Chase cut him off, "Stop!"

Jack paid him no attention as he continued, "You've live for hundreds of years, and will live for hundreds more, but I'm as good as dead already." As Jacks voice faltered and died a heavy silence took it's place.

During Jack's speech Chase's expression grew dark and cold. He held Jacks face still with his hands, but as Jack's voice died he brought Jack closer to him. Chase pulled Jack into his chest, so Jack couldn't see Chase's face. Irregardless of Chase's attempts to hide his emotion Jack could feel the desperation in Chase's grasp as he hugged his Jack closer.

Jack took a ragged breath, desperately clinging to Chase trying to gain control of the whirlwind of emotions that battered him. He began to speak again not wanting to leave the conversation here. He whispered, "There is a way to save me." Chase stiffened, his grip becoming steel, "You know how to stop me from slowly rotting. I could be like you, if only -"

"No!" Chase choked. "You know the consequences of that. You know what happened to me. How could you even ask that?"

"How could I not? I'm dying and you're not period. What more reason do I need? I know that I could lose my good half, and I also know that you have overcome your evil personality."

Chase pulled away from Jack, "Jack, it took me hundreds of years to gain back some semblance of balance, and I only managed it with your help, and I'll never be the same." He roared.

Jack's voice was no more than a whisper, and Chase almost couldn't hear his of Jack's tears, "Please." Jacks voice cracked, and Chase felt immediately guilty for yelling.

Despite his guilt he answered, "I can't, love."

...

Thank you for reading through this. I know the first chapter showed all the page script and was a little hard to read, so thank you for sticking with this. This is my very first fan fiction! That means I'm still figuring this site out, so I'm going to make mistakes. (Mistakes like pasting in writing from google docs. Take my advise and avoid that.) I'm so far loving writing this, and I'm liking the way the story is turning out. I would love to know what you readers think, so please review and enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long to update I was having a lot of internet difficulties at one point. I was still writing on Google, and every time I tried to write my computer would freeze after one or two sentences. Writing one sentence at a time was discouraging and I almost gave up on writing this, but I decided to try again today and it worked perfectly. I'm not going to continue with google docs. I'm not sure what was going on with my internet, but that was a huge pain trying to write like that. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

…...

Chase was arguing with Jack when he heard someone call his name, he took no notice other than to wonder who would dare interrupt him. Jack was finally letting him know what had been worrying him, and what Jack was saying made Chase wish he'd never asked what was wrong. Again a voice called his name. The first time was annoying but twice interrupting him was asking for death. As soon as this conversation with jack was over he would kill the owner of that voice. Until then he would continue to ignore it. Just then Jack started, "I could be like you, if only-"

Chase couldn't bear that thought. If Jack became like him he would lose all that was good within him. Sure he'd become an immortal dragon warrior, but at what cost. Jack didn't get a chance to finish as Chase choked out, "No!" Again that grating tone called Chase's name. Didn't they understand that Chase was busy. His Jack had just asked the one question Chase had hoped never to hear.

Jack and Chase's continued their conversation, and as Chase told Jack, "I can't, love." The voice called out again.

The voice finally managed to be enough of an annoyance for Chase to take notice. He yelled, "What?" he gasped as he woke from his nightmare. Wuya was hovering over him calling his name in a perfect metronome that would drive the calmest person insane. He was shocked awake so suddenly he sat straight up in his bed without thinking, and immediately he regretted it when his head moved through Wuya's. He let out a sharp growl at the feeling of having his brain turned to ice.

"You should feel lucky that you are already dead, crone." He growled at Wuya.

"Come on, Chase, don't be like that. Besides, do you really think that I would let you forget your promise that easily?" Wuya's voice grated away.

"Promise?" Chase said calmly. He was returning to his usual stoic facade.

"Yes", she croaked, "you promised return me to my body. The ritual can only be performed tonight by the light of the full blood moon."

Chase's glare started to fade as her calmed from his rude awakening. He quickly threw off his covers, ignoring the cold night air. It was no earlier than ten at night. In the past Chase Young would have groaned, growled, or complained at the late hour, but Chase rarely acted on impulse anymore. He quietly sighed as he walked the familiar path to his bathroom. Just as in him dream the water was hot and waiting for him, but he took no notice of the unwillingly loyal servant that created the bath. Chase's mind was narrowed on his nightmare. He hadn't had that particular nightmare in months. He knew he was long over due for that particular horror, but despite himself he had begun to hope the dream wouldn't return this time. That feeble hope only made him more vulnerable to his ever present grief.

When he returned to his bedroom Wuya was waiting. He had let his facade fall in the warmth of his bath, but when he spotted Wuya he was quick to put up his regular mask. He failed to control his features fast enough, and Wuya saw the emotion he always tried to hide. Her scathing voice called out, "Chase, I thought you were long done grieving the pathetic spicer boy."

His eyes glowed briefly with a fiery anger, "Don't speak of him in my presence. Promise or not I will throw you from my palace should you speak ill of Jack again."

"Really Chase you can't avoid his memory, and how can you expect me not to insult the boy? He was an imbecile." she stated.

Chase barked, "Follow me. Now." Quieter he muttered, "The sooner I am rid of you the better."

Chase marched forward as Wuya silently glided behind. They moved through the large grand halls and up winding staircases eventually they reached the room they were looking for. The space was smaller than most the rooms in the palace, though still very large. There were a few small bookcases and tables around the edges of the room, and in the center of the room there was a three foot circular pool. The pool was glowing faintly red reflecting the light of the moon that was directly above it. Wuya moved to hover over the center of the pool, and Chase began to to chant. As Chase chanted in an indiscernible language the pool glowed brighter and objects that had been resting on tables around the room began to fly through the air and dive into the pool of red light. After a few moments Chase grew silent. To Wuya he spoke, "Now enter the red water."

Wuya lowered herself into the shining liquid, and the light seemed to swirl and condense around her. The light was blindingly bright and Chase looked away. There was a flash and then the light was gone. Wuya stepped out of the pool in her new form.

"It's as beautiful as ever." she purred.

"It is done, and I am done with you. Go." Chase demanded.

Wuya scowled at Chase, but left quietly without comment.


End file.
